1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for the treatment of the upper surfaces of rails.
2. The Prior Art
A comparable method or device in accordance with the species is already known from German Published, Non-examined Patent Application DE-OS 28 01 119 and from German Published, Non-examined Patent Application DE-OS 28 01 111. In both cases these are rail grinding machines where a plurality of rubbing blocks, disposed in the longitudinal direction of the rail oscillate back and forth. Thus the rubbing blocks are continuously in contact with the surface of the rail during the operation. Continuous action of the rubbing blocks on the surface of the rail is disadvantageous for the reason that the pores between the grinding particles gradually become plugged, which causes distinct deterioration of the grinding ability. Although the oscillating movement of the rubbing blocks in accordance with the state of the art causes a loosening of the grits and grinds being created on the treated surfaces, this self-cleaning effect is limited. The use of oscillating moving rubbing blocks requires a drive mechanism of the rail vehicle which is free of play in order to obtain perfect grinding effects. This entails additional costs.